Question: Express the decimal as a percent. $1.329$
Answer: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $1.329 = \dfrac{132.9}{100}$ $\hphantom{1.329} = 132.9\%$ $132.9$ per hundred = $132.9$ per cent = $132.9$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.